Applications (e.g., web browsers) that perform query searches based on a search query entry may be implemented with a dedicated input interface. Some web browsers, such as mobile browsers, provide a software keyboard on a display of a mobile device such that a user needs to type in a web address (e.g., url) in an address bar of the web browser using the software keyboard.